Pauline
Pauline, also known as Daniella Verducci, is the original damsel-in-distress whom Mario must rescue from the eponymous ape in the original Donkey Kong. In the same way Mario was originally called "Jumpman," Pauline was simply referred to as "Lady" in Japan. It was during the game's distribution in North America that she was given the name Pauline after Polly James, the wife of Nintendo of America's warehouse manager, Don James. Following her first appearance in Donkey Kong, Pauline appeared in Family Basic and in Pinball for the Nintendo Entertainment System. Princess Peach, who was introduced in Super Mario Bros., took Pauline's place as the damsel-in-distress in that game, eventually becoming Mario's primary romantic interest in most of the subsequent games in the series. Pauline did not appear in another game until the 1994 Game Boy version of Donkey Kong, where she was once again taken captive by Donkey Kong and his son. Whereas the original arcade game's cabinet depicts Pauline with blond hair, the Game Boy remake features a redesigned modern Pauline as a brunette, distinguishing her from the blond-haired Peach, wearing a sleeveless red dress with a torn skirt. This version of Pauline makes an appearance in Mario vs. Donkey Kong 2: March of the Minis for the Nintendo DS, where she appears as the guest of honor in the opening of the Super Mini-Mario World theme park. Pauline made her appearance in Super Mario Odyssey, where she is the mayor of New Donk City. Kate Higgins voiced Pauline, who formerly voiced Tails the Fox and recently voices Princess Aurora and Tina Armstrong. Profile Personality Though in the first Donkey Kong game she was just a damsel-in-distress and, as such, didn't play an integral part in the story of the game (as characters back then were merely mechanisms for players to navigate through the game without any interactions with the environments or other characters), in her more recent incarnation in the Mini-Land games she is represented as being sweet, laid-back and caring, as well as having a sense of humor and eye for business. She seems to think highly of herself but not enough to be considered egotistic; she also is kind-hearted and enjoys spending time with her friends. Given her clothes and makeup, she also seems to be quite fashionable. Physical Appearance In original Donkey Kong, Pauline's appearance was similar to Princess Peach's, she had blonde hair and was wearing a pink dress. In Game Boy version of Donkey Kong her body figure was different, she was taller, thinner, was wearing a tight red dress, big golden earrings and black shoes and had a brown hair. Nowadays she is wearing a beautiful red dress, golden earrings, a golden bangle on her left hand and black shoes. She also wears a lot of make-up: a purple eye shadow, red nail polish and red lipstick. In Super Mario Odyssey she adds a purple hat and often wears a red pantsuit (with her high heels) while her dress in this game has sparkly details. The 3D Street Plaza puzzle "Nintendo Heroines" implies that Pauline was at least as tall as Princess Rosalina (herself one of the taller characters in the Mario franchise). Appearances ''Donkey Kong'' Pauline made her appearance in Donkey Kong as the damsel-in-distress who was kidnapped by Donkey Kong. ''Super Mario Odyssey'' Marking her debut in the main ''Super Mario'' series, Pauline appears in Super Mario Odyssey as the mayor of New Donk City; here, she is addressed as Mayor Pauline. She first appears shortly after Mario arrives at New Donk City, where she alongside several New Donkers observes Bowser's Airship in the sky and the city being hit with torrential downpour. She then explains to Mario she can't talk with him because New Donk City's currently in a crisis: She explains that Bowser had arrived at the city and has been causing chaos, and admitted she was not impressed with his plastering posters advertising his planned wedding with Princess Peach, stating it was "tasteless". Afterward, she then thanks Mario for saving the city as it meant everything to her, and invited him to set up the city festival. Here, Pauline asks Mario to help rebuild her band, for which she serves as the lead singer. After that, she then tasked Mario with checking out the underground power plant and restore power. Ultimately, by the time Mario arrived at the power plant, Pauline was present, as she decided to assess the situation herself and deduced Bowser was responsible for the sabotage. They then fixed the power together, and then she personally invited Mario for the New Donk City festival as the guest of honor to repay him for making the festival possible. She is the interpreter of Jump Up, Super Star! , the theme song of the game. In addition, the reason she returns and acts as mayor of New Donk City is to avert the idea that the presence of a kingdom necessarily means that the people in charge are royalty. She is later seen at the wedding between Bowser and Peach on the Moon Kingdom just as Mario enters, having been forced by the former to attend. She tells Mario he's "just in time." In the post-game, Pauline can quiz Mario on facts about herself. She said that her hat is her favorite possession,"Correct! This hat is my favorite of all things I own!" –Pauline, Super Mario Odyssey she loves eating cake,Correct! But it has to be GOOD cake— not the packaged stuff." –Pauline, Super Mario Odyssey and that her capture in Donkey Kong was "traumatic", although it helped her grow as a person."Correct! I knew you'd remember! It was traumatic at the time, but it helped make me the person I am now..." –Pauline, Super Mario Odyssey Her hobby was also mentioned that she loves taking walks around the city."Correct! I love this city from one corner to another. I take walks to see it all!" –Pauline, Super Mario Odyssey Pauline mentioned that she is bad at fixing machines and does not get along with them."Correct! Machines and I do not get along at all." –Pauline, Super Mario Odyssey Other appearances ''Mario Tennis Aces'' Pauline was announced as a DLC for Mario Tennis Aces.Liam Doolan. Pauline Joins The Mario Tennis Roster Next Month Nintendo Life. February 29, 2019. Retrieved March 12, 2019. Her Power Shot references Super Mario Odyssey. Non-Canonical Appearances ''Super Smash Bros. Ultimate'' Pauline appears in Ultimate as a primary spirit. Her Odyssey artwork was reused in the game. The player must defeat the puppet fighter of Peach in her red costume.PKG. How to beat the Pauline Spirit in World of Light YouTube. January 2, 2019. Retrieved March 12, 2019. One of Peach alternate costumes is red, it resembles Pauline. Other media *Pauline appeared in the CBS series Saturday Supercade in 1983, but as Mario's niece rather than girlfriend. *In the film Super Mario Bros., there is a character named Daniella Pauline Verducci. This makes her the equivalent of Pauline. Like Pauline, she is Mario's girlfriend with no royalty status. *Pauline had a small cameo in Nintendo Monopoly. *In the Nintendo Comics System comic "Cloud Burst," Mario mentioned having an ex-girlfriend whom he compared to Princess Toadstool and Luigi and compared to Bowser. It is possible (though unconfirmed) that this ex-girlfriend was Pauline. Trivia *Pauline's song, Jump Up, Super Star! has been used several times since Odyssey. Gallery Pauline Sprite.png|Pauline from the original Donkey Kong PaulineHD.png|Pauline from Game Boy version of Donkey Kong Auline.png|Pauline from Game Boy version of Donkey Kong Pauline_MvsDK2.png|Pauline from Mario vs. Donkey Kong 2: March of the Minis Donkey2.jpg|Artwork for Donkey Kong Dkpauline_gameboy.jpg|Artwork for Game Boy version of Donkey Kong Minismario.jpg|Artwork for Mario vs. Donkey Kong 2: March of the Minis MsvDKMLMart1.png|Artwork for Mario vs. Donkey Kong: Mini-Land Mayhem! Snapshot_1_(9-16-2014_11-11_PM).png|Pauline in Donkey Kong cartoon Pauline_(Movie).jpeg|Pauline, under the name Daniella in the Super Mario Bros. film SSBU_Pauline.png|Pauline's trophy in Super Smash Bros. for Wii U SMO Pauline.png|Pauline in Super Mario Odyssey SMO Pauline Card.jpg|Pauline's Postcard in Super Mario Odyssey New Donk City Sticker SMO.png|New Donk City's Sticker IMG_20171103_235208_1.jpg|Pauline in her mayor suit Tumblr o7dxawD5A91rrftcdo1 500.png|Various sprites of Pauline from different versions of the Donkey Kong Arcade game 20374216_1394721393898891_6591626065544812290_n.jpg|Original appearance of Pauline SMO Secret Ending.png|Pauline in the Mushroom Kingdom in Super Mario Odyssey's secret ending Pauline MTA.png|Pauline in Mario Tennis Aces Pauline MTA Emblem.png|Pauline's Emblem in Aces References Navigation }}de:Pauline es:Pauline pl:Pauline fi:Pauline nl:Pauline it:Pauline pt-br:Pauline fr:Pauline Category:Characters Category:Mario vs. Donkey Kong: Minis March Again Category:Humans Category:Female Characters Category:Heroes Category:Allies Category:Characters in Super Mario Odyssey Category:Mayors Category:Playable Characters Category:Characters in Mario Tennis Aces Category:Mario Tennis Characters